Sword of Cymfal
In the year X, a great leader named Robert Cymfal led his people out of Rynith, pushing back the barbarians, to found Halgudar. His sword was lost, then found by Vy in June 497 in the burial tomb of General Cymfal. ("Duty, Honor and Country") The sword held great power (see below). In 509, as part of a powerful enchantment, the spirit of Cymfal (Dave M) and the power of the sword were sacrificed for the protection of all Halgudari. The dragon Marclyx (Mike A) took up the sword, and enchanted the blade anew as The Sword of Vy. The GM write-up for Sept 509, by Dave M with edits from Mike A (and others?) The Sword of Cymfal The Sword of Cymfal is a magikal artifact created by Arcane Dragon magik. The sword was magikally forged and enchanted and cursed by the ancient dragon Marclyx and given to the human leader known as General Cymfal. Through his natural military prowess and leadership skills, coupled with the mighty sword, the General was able to lead his followers to form the land of Halgudar. The sword carries very powerful enchantments, and is CURSED to the bearer, meaning it cannot be taken from them by any means other than the counter-spells for Permanency and Remove Curse or after the bearer's death. The Sword's powers are: * Permanent Heal. The bearer of the sword is under the arcane permanent enchanment of Heal. The bearer shall never go lower than 1 Body Point regardless of amount or type of damage given. * Resurrect. The sword can Resurrect one character per day as the spell. * Rally. The sword bearer also has the power through the sword to cast the spell Rally * Permanent Curse the bearer of the sword will Recall, in dream and in waking, the death of every Halgudari since the bearer has taken possession of the sword. Heal (Arcane Version) The sword continuously maintains the bearer at a minimum of one Body Point. The target cannot gain more than one BP from the sword's enchantment. The bearer should continue to role-play injuries, as they do not simply vanish because of this enchantment (i.e. they will be left sore, dizzy, tired, etc.). Resurrect Duration: instant Range: touch Special: each time resurrect is cast the caster loses two BP (until recovered). The bearer of the sword must have two BP at the time of casting in order for the Resurrection to be successful. Description: This spell allows the caster to bring a dead character back to life. Normally, this spell must be cast within 30 minutes of the target’s death. After 30 minutes, the target character is too far-gone to be revived. This spell must be uninterrupted to be successful. After a resurrection, the target is confused and extremely weak, and must rest for another 30 minutes. A character can only be resurrected once per Campaign event. Rally (Arcane Magik) Duration: 10 minutes Range: Sound of bearer's voice Special: 1 x per day Description: This spell allows the bearer of the sword to affect all of their allies in the manner of the warrior leaders inspiring their troops. The bearer's short speech and presence will inlfuence the allies to agree to the bearer's cause and desires for the duration of the magik. Once affected, the target must change whatever their decision or opinion might be to that of the sword bearer's. The target will act according to the bearer's new decision or opinion. If the new decision or opinion is against the target’s nature, they will follow it right to the moment of breaking their nature, then fail to perform the action. Rally also imbues each affected character with one additional Body Point. (This will also allow targets to be temporarily greater than their maximum body points.) Once lost, the extra body point cannot be regained.